Mirror
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: After your second genocide run, Chara decides to take action. Sort of a sequel to "The Player", another oneshot.


Mirror- An Undertale Oneshot:

 **This is kind of a sequel to the other oneshot I wrote, "The Player". Also, some of it's inspired by the fangame, "Determination" and just so you know, Undertale doesn't belong to me. Toby Fox has that honor.**

* * *

You sat at your computer shaking, you'd just beaten Sans for the second time. You walked over to your door and flicked your light on, you'd turned it off to keep your focus.

A smile crossed your face as you slid back into your seat. You knew, that the five hours you spent doing this, it would be worth it. You'd get to see the game from every angle. Even the bad ones, and you had to admit you had fun… again.

You continued into the throne room and killed Asgore without a second thought. Then Flowey came in, you didn't get to deal the final blow but, he was dead.

You sat there staring into the darkness of the screen. Then you saw a small child come onto the screen. They were wearing a green and yellow sweater. On their face an evil grin sat.

"Greetings mirror, I am Chara." They greeted. "But you call me Dust."

You shivered, what was going on? "C-Chara, I think I'm going to reset now…" You said actually terrified. This wasn't Chara's usual genocide dialogue.

Their eyes reddened. "Try it player… I dare YOU!" You spammed the escape button, desperately trying to exit the game, to reset, nothing happened.

A shrieking laughter erupted from the headphones. You threw them off screaming, what kind of horror game were you playing again? Oh right… Undertale. "YOU GENOCIDAL MANIAC!" You shouted pointing your finger at the laptop.

Chara's laughter subsided. "Oh player… sweet, sweet player." Goop dripped from Chara's eyes. "The only genocidal maniac… is you."

You trembled with anger and fear. "N-no this is just a game!" You hugged yourself, Chara was actually speaking now, ever since the laughter.

Suddenly all the pixels were gone and so was your room, you stood in the dark void the child standing before you. They tapped a finger to their chin. "Soooo…. Player, who is (Y/N) (L/N)? I wanna know."

Your eye widened, they knew your name? Oh god… You shook, what else did they know?

Chara shrugged. "Or don't tell me…" They looked you in the eye. "I know it's you anyway."

"D-don't hurt me!" You shouted, you really didn't want to fight Chara.

Chara scoffed. "Oh mirror, I won't hurt you." They pulled you toward them. "At least, not kill you."

Then all colour drained from Chara leaving a black a white silhouette, with their bangs covering their eyes. You an empty red soul in front of you, it sat just in front of your plain white t-shirt.

Then they looked up, their red eyes flashing. "I'm not you after all." Then they threw a few magic knives at you, they were easy to dodge, Chara was going easy on you.

Then it was your turn, you wouldn't fight. You've never killed anyone unless it was in a video game, and you weren't starting now. You slammed your fist onto the act button. Only one option stood, 'Call'. You pressed it, hopeful.

*You call for help…

Chara giggled, "but nobody came! Why….?" Goop dripped from their eyes once more. " **Because you killed them all.** "

It was their turn once more, they threw more knives at you. "You know… at first I was wondering why Frisk was reseting all the time, they were so happy." Chara sighed and threw more knives. "Then, when you killed everyone." They began clenching their fists. "I finally knew why."

You shook, after dodging. "P-lease Chara… I'm sorry." You felt like crying, tears blurring your vision.

Chara looked at the floor. "After I began feeling what you made me feel, LOVE. I began to feel you as well, I felt your joy as you killed Mom, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans…" They rubbed their face. "I felt it, and I understood. I understood that you weren't going to stop, no matter how hard everyone tried."

Chara sat, "You have Frisk's soul now, did you notice something? They lost all determination, all they have left… is me."

You moved to comfort the child, but more knives were thrown your way. Chara gritted their teeth, "You know what? I'm done, maybe Mom can talk to you."

Chara disappeared and Toriel took their place. She had a wound on her face and stomach, the wounds you caused.

Tears stained her face she looked at you, hatred. "My child…" The words were hollow. "You didn't have to kill us, did you?"

You ran at her, your arms wide. "Mom, I!" As soon as you touched her, you noticed a knife in your hand too late. Then Toriel faded to dust.

You couldn't hold it back anymore, you cried. Why did you kill them all? Why?

Chara reappeared, noticing your teary face they sighed. "Heh… Mom talked a little sense into you, but I still feel the happiness when you killed them. You know, Papyrus still believes in you."

Now Papyrus formed where Chara stood. His head was in his hands. "No!" You shouted covering your eyes. "No! NO! **NO**!" Papyrus' death always had the affect on you.

He noticed you reaction. "Human… I still believe in you, even if you don't want to believe in yourself."

You screamed as tears ran down your cheeks. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" You shouted, shaking still covering your face. "Stop Chara! Please!"

You felt a hand on your shoulder, Papyrus had placed it there. You uncovered your eyes in time to see him fade to dust. You continued screaming, this was too much. You really didn't like seeing their deaths through a pixelated screen, now that they were in front of you it was even worse.

You went through this with Undyne and Mettaton, a lot of tears and screaming occurred. Chara seemed more… happy? With each turn, then they folded their arms. "I have one more. Then you can go back, he won't kill you. I'll make sure of that." They winked. "But I can't promise, no pain."

Chara disappeared and Sans took their place. You saw the damage you'd caused, and suddenly it was too much. You collapsed on your knees and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You repeated over and over."

Sans didn't know how to react. He moved over to you, cautiously. "Kid?" He spoke quietly.

You continued, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You just wanted to die, die like you killed them. You felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked up to see Sans.

You threw your arms around him. "I'm really fricking sorry" You told him your tears staining his jacket, the red substance on his shirt covered yours.

Once he was over the shock of you hugging him, he hugged back. "I know, I know kiddo."

Finally, you let go. You stood looking at the ground awkwardly. "You can hurt me." You told him. "I deserve it."

Sans sighed. "You've been hurt enough, 'sides the KR is probably going to kill you."

You giggled softly, even though it really was much funny. "Okay…" You whispered. Then you grabbed the sleeve of your shirt.

Sans sighed then he began to fade as well. "Give us our ending Kiddo."

Instead of just Chara meeting you again, you saw Frisk beside them Chara. The tanned child smiled warmly at you. "Thank you," they began. "Please leave us with our ending now." Then, the world faded into white.

You blinked and suddenly you were back in your room. You stared at your computer screen. The word 'Reset' glowed brightly. You smiled and hit 'enter'.

The world began to Reset. This time around, instead of killing like you did last time. You spared every monster you came across.

You fought each battle with a smile, never harming anyone. Then as Asriel broke the barrier you knew, this was it, this was the last time you'd ever see this ending or any ending again.

You made sure it was a good one, you went back through the underground, talking to everyone. It felt nostalgic, especially since this was the last time you'd see it.

Then as everyone stood out, looking at the sunset, you took a screenshot. This moment, would have to last forever.

As the credits began coming to a close, the screen faded into black once more. Chara stood there. "Goodbye Mirror." They said, as the credits ended.

You place your hand on the screen. "Goodbye, Chara."


End file.
